Engine driven devices including welders are increasingly subjected to stringent economic and environmental constraints. In both regards, fuel efficiency is a concern. Further, emissions, engine wear, and other factors can encourage shutting down an engine when there is not an immediate need for its operation.
However, arbitrarily shutting down an engine without regard for internal and external variables influencing the engine can be, at best, an inconvenience to operators who lose time restarting the engine and reheating an electrode and/or workpiece. However, under certain conditions, such as cold weather, poor battery health, and others, an inadvertently shut-off engine may be very difficult or impossible to restart.